memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ezri Dax
FA status Nomination (02 Sept - 12 Sept 2004, Success) *Ezri Dax -- Self-nomination. Having finally finished this article, I present it to be nominated as a feature article. Packed to the gills, this one is! I've detailed Ezri's involvement in every episode of DS9 Season 7, which was quite substantial... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 00:25, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) **Seconded. Good work! --BlueMars 00:26, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) ** Definitely support! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:16, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) ** Definately supported. Though I would suggest making sub-titles in the article, so it's a little more clear... Ottens 11:10, 4 Sep 2004 (CEST) **Support. Great work! -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:43, 5 Sep 2004 (CEST) Reconfirmation 21 Mar - 07 Apr 2012, Success Featured way back in 2004, I think this FA has held up, and been updated, pretty well, and is still one of the best article we have. - 05:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. - 05:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. Still seems like an excellent article. --31dot 11:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. - I enjoyed reading it and am in agreement with 31dot and Duke's assessments--Sennim 19:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Headers I didn't add the sections headers, however, I support whoever did. I much rather when I can come in and have the information broken down, it saves me the time and trouble of reading the whole thing if I don't want to. DarkHorizon's thoughts on the matter seem clear enough, but I'm wondering what the rest of the community thinks? Jaf 17:31, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf :I usually prefer section headings too, not only because it breaks up the text, but also you can edit small sections of the page rather than making a save of the entire page just for one small correction. The headings have to be relevent to the rest of the text, though. zsingaya 17:34, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Without the section headers, it always looks so bulky. Nor do I like reading the whole thing, when I want to find out say, what the person's "favorite food" is or something. Also, I've come to the belief that Characters should (when applicable) have headings like Riker's, as not only is it the most detailed, longest, page on memory alpha, it's also a featured article. Yeah, this article looks better with section headers *in my opinion*, should this be brought to a vote or something, so an edit conflict doesn't arise? -AJHalliwell 17:51, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::I removed the section headers for two reasons. Having originally written the article myself, I did so without section headers, because my style of writing tends to be more continuous in nature - I write as the information flows. As such, there were no specific sections planned - events were written essentially in chronological order. The headers placed by an anon user were essentially arbitrary, and missed several points that were dealt with later on. As well, the section headers were uneven - the "Deep Space Nine" section, even subdivided as it was (and arbitrarily at that), comprised more than 80% of the article. :::I accept that people like section headers, but in this case, I feel that their inclusion diminishes rather than improves the article. :::Oh, AJ, this too is a featured article... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:57, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Your writing style and opinions aside, we have to keep in mind that this is both a group project and a reference guide. As such our priorities should be 1. the ease of information access as detailed by AJ's point on "favorite food" and 2. style and set-up that is dictated by the democratic voice of the community itself. Jaf 18:38, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf :::You seem to be suggesting that I am somehow ignorant of these points. I am well aware of them. However, that is beside the point. AJ's point is well-put, but misses the mark. We didn't actually find out any of this information that he thinks would be in a separate section - unlike Riker, we didn't get 7 seasons and 4 movies to discover these things about Ezri; very little personal information of that kind was revealed in the 26 episodes we had. Pretty much everything we saw to do with Ezri had to do with her service aboard DS9 during 2375, and pretty much all that we know about Ezri is what she did during that year. Thus, that would comprise one section. And, since that covers over 80% of the article, it would essentially be the only one. Again, I reiterate - the section headers that were there were uneven and entirely arbitrary - they didn't divide the article usefully, or in a way that would support ease of access. If you can suggest an alternate set of headings that are not, then by all means, do so. :::As for style and set-up: nowhere on this site does it say you must have section headers in the article. People like them to be there, but they should only really be used where effective - where there is sufficient information in different subject areas to warrant it. They wouldn't be effective here. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:48, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Says you. I just don't see why your voice gets to over ride everyone elses. Jaf 19:59, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf :::Who says it does? I am stating my case, explaining my actions, and addressing points brought forward by others. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:06, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) So we can get back to the article now? I suggest we revert your edit until more suitable headers are created. Do you think a re-write will be necessary to make it work? Jaf 20:10, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf Anything from her Personnel file? Well, us Trek fans have mastered the art of reading really tiny text we're not even supposed to be reading! So I wondering if we can get anything off her personnel file, seen 167&pos 261|here}}. The obvious parts: The top says she was born "New Sydney, Saporra System". Bottom says "Ezri Tigan (Now Dax), LT." Which I thought was a little odd. Also, the same three paragraphs seem to repeat. - AJ Halliwell 08:11, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it's just three paragraphs, the rest is repetition. I managed to decipher most of it, I'll upload a larger screencap of her personnel file, maybe we can decipher the rest. Not much new bits about her anyway, except for the name of her father. Lazo? Definitely has a "Z" in the middle, which is very characteristic for Trill names. Anyway, here it goes: New Sydney, Sappora system Parents Lazo? and Yanas Tigan are the founders and operators of the Tigan pergium mine on New Sydney. Two brothers: Janel and Tigan. Commissioned into Starfleet in 2374, Ezri chose a counselor's XXX. While Ezri XX XX XXX of a promotion straight and XXX officer, her training was cut short in 2375, when a medical emergency prompted the implantation of the Trill symbiont known? as . After the XXX of both Starfleet Command and the Trill Symbiosis Commission and based largely on a recommendation by Captain Benjamin Sisko, Ezri was recommissioned to XXX and XXX to Deep Space Nine as a full counselor. Ezri Tigan (now Dax), Lt. :--Jörg 18:41, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Assistant Counselor? Is there any references as to why she was assigned as an Assistant Counselor onboard the ''Destiny''? This would seem to indicate either this was a very large ship or one that had a very mentally unstable crew. I mean, according to most sources, the had over 1,000 people onboard and only needed the one counselor. Why would the Destiny be any different? Is this part of Starfleet's training program? If so, why was Deanna Troi never assigned someone to train in the seven years we saw her on the Enterprise? Also, what is it about Ezri Tigan that she graduated Starfleet Academy with only the rank of Ensign when she should, like Lieutenant junior grade Julian Bashir and other specialists have graduated with a higher rank due to her additional training. --Topher 19:58, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :See Jorg's personnel file transcript above: "...training was cut short". Seems to explain everything you bring up. Unjoined The current version of the text says: Enroute, the symbiont took a turn for the worse, and, as the only '''unjoined' Trill aboard, Ezri had no choice but to undergo the joining procedure ..'' I think that unjoined should be removed; Ezri clearly states that all the help she got was a 15 minute lecture from the ship's surgeon. If a joined Trill had been aboard the Destiny, she certainly would have consulted that person no matter what! As Sisko says "... and your were the only Trill on board." -- Pale Moonlight 14:55, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :agreed, change has been made. 04:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Host numbering In point of fact, Ezri is the TENTH host of the Dax symbiont. Verad was briefly the ninth host of the Dax symbiont before Dax was returned to Jadzia. :AFAIK, Dax never counted Verad as a host. If you can provide a line of dialog where she did, feel free to. Probably Verad did not host Dax long enough to be considered one. 31dot (talk) 21:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Therapist Where would be a good place to note that she was confused as to why people were taken aback to learn that she was a therapist? ( and ) When the page for therapist is put up only? There's no clear place where it would fit in this article as it's chronological, not with a separate section for relationships and character development as some character articles have. --LauraCC (talk) 18:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC)